


Nurse Lavellan

by Viking_woman



Series: Iwyn Lavellan & Solas: Various Modern AUs [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Dorian and Solas are pals, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, probably wrong medical terms, references to injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: Solas is taken to the ER with an injury.AU challenge ficlet for 'nurse AU'. Just some simple fluffy fun.Originally posted 11/15/2019
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Iwyn Lavellan & Solas: Various Modern AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Nurse Lavellan

“Nurse Lavellan, you’re needed to assist Doc Horns in operation room 3. Please prep the patient in Green.”

Iwyn nods at Sera, and hurries along. Working the ER is always frantic. She couldn’t do it full time, but she does like the work and takes a shift now and then. She is glad Bull is on shift too, he is the best ER surgeon she has ever met. She has never seen him loose his cool.

She reads the intake file Sera handed her. Blunt force trauma, multiple fractures. A bookcase dropped on the patient? It’s not the strangest thing she has seen tonight.

“Hello, are you the doctor? Is he going to be alright?” An Antivan, or maybe Tevinter, man with a well-manicured mustache greets her.

“I’m Iwyn Lavellan, nurse. I will explain what will happen. Are you the patient’s family? Partner?”

“No – I’m his co-worker. A friend, of sorts. I’m Dr. Dorian Pavus. The other kind of doctor – not, I have no idea – ”

“It is ok, Dr. Pavus. I’m going to prepare the patient,” she glances at her notes, “Solas, for surgery. The x-ray clearly shows both shins are fractured in several places, and Dr. Hassrath believes immediate surgery is needed.”

Dr. Pavus nods, and wrings his hands. “Is there anything I can do – ”

“Do you know if the patient has any allergies or have had surgery before? Do you have any contact information for his family?”

Sera had noted all of this as negative – no known family, no known surgeries, but it doesn’t harm to ask again, and it lets the man feel useful.

Iwyn looks at the man in the bed. An elf, bald with sharp cheekbones and pale skin, made even paler by shock. His eyes are closed in pain, and his chest is moving rapidly. She touches his hand, and his eyes open. A startling blue, almost violet.

They make him look younger.

She halts that very inappropriate thought, and goes over the process with him and Dr. Pavus. Solas nods at the right points, and she can continue, getting him into a gown. His legs, both of them, are a mess. She has to cut off his clothes, and from there it’s all routine, getting him ready for the anesthesiologist, taking him to the pre-op, tand he operating room.

“You have very pretty eyes,” he says, on the way there. She bites her tongue not to reply likewise.

“Charmed another one, boss?” Bull asks when he comes in.

“Shut up, doctor. Let’s get started.”

“As you say, boss.”

* * *

Solas wakes in a bright room, with a too thin blanket over him. It is not familiar.

“Finally awake.”

“Pavus?”

“The very same. Do you remember anything?”

“We were moving the large bookcase. It fell. You brought me here?”

“Yes, I did. And waited all night in a chair for you to wake up again. It was very uncomfortable.”

“I have no doubt. Thank you. You didn’t have to –” He frowns.

“Of course I did. You’re my friend. I mean, I know you never come to the events I invite you to, but nevertheless, a friend. I couldn’t just leave.”

“I… Thank you.”

Solas didn’t realize Dorian Pavus considered him more than a co-worker, and thought the invitations were meant politely, to be politely declined. He would have to reconsider.

“Don’t mention it.”

They settle in some awkward silence, but it’s interrupted by the arrival of an elven woman with bright red hair. She is wearing medical scrubs, and pleasant smile.

“Good morning! I hope you’re feeling OK. I’m here to do a quick checkup. Dr. Hassrath will be by later to follow up on the operation.”

Her name tag says Iwyn Lavellan, RN.

“Thank you. I have felt better, I must admit. Not that I remember much from last night.”

She smiles, and her eyes are very green.

“That happens sometimes. I should introduce myself then – I’m Iwyn Lavellan, nurse. I was there last night. I take extra shifts in the ER, but this is my regular assignment.”

He nods, and feels a little embarrassed. Somehow, he feels he should have remembered her.

She takes his blood pressure, and goes over what happened and what will happen next. Halfway through it strikes him how long time it has been since anyone has touched him. Then he realizes she probably touched him last night, and he doesn’t know how to feel about that. He pushes the thought away.

While she is there, she asks a little about him, and promises to see if she can find him a book from the hospital library.

“You like her,” Dorian says when she has left.

“I hardly know her.”

“Yesterday you told her how pretty her eyes are.”

Solas groans. She will probably be relieved when he is sent home.

“Don’t worry, she likes you too.”

“How do you know?”

“She asked about your personal life? She probably has a dozen cranky patients, but somehow she will find time to find you a book?”

“She is just being nice.”

Dorian shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

Two days later, when Solas is discharged, he knows he will miss Iwyn. Lavellan. He knows caring about him is part of her job, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t appreciate it. More than is appropriate, probably, and he is embarrassed about that, but he hopes it didn’t show enough for her to resent him. Except for the eye comment, which he hopes she has forgotten.

Dorian is here to pick up, and he appreciates that immensely. He isn’t ready to brave public transportation on crutches. When they leave, he rifles through the paperwork.

“We need to go buy the pharmacy and pick up your prescription. You will want those painkillers.”

Solas grimaces and nods. Dorian is right.

“Oh, look,” Dorian says with a big grin. “Someone left you her number.”

 _555-345-7895 Call me. - Iwyn._ Right there at the last page.

“It is just if I have any questions.”

“If you weren’t injured, I’d smack you,” Dorian says, and hands Solas the papers. Then he turns around and marches right back into the building. “If she waits for you to call, nothing will happen. I’m giving her your number.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of medical terms and I'm not attempting to be correct. I also know this is not entirely professional conduct, and can't really happen in real life.


End file.
